Transfers
by jessss124
Summary: Eighteen initiates. Ten spots. Some dead. Transfers from every faction hoping to start a fresh, bold, adventurous life in their new faction: Dauntless. But what they don't know is the brutal initiation causes their friends to go against them. Murders, suicides, broken bones and blood are all sacrifices to try and get into Dauntless. Plus, hidden secrets unknown to the initiates.
1. Chapter 1: Izzy

**ONE~IZZY**

The colours of my faction were never to my liking. Black and white are dull colours, why couldn't we have bright colours such as orange or yellow.

I'm not saying I disrespect Candor or anything, but I'm just giving my honest opinion. I was raised to speak the truth and say what's on my mind.

But am I really honest? I've lied to my aparents once last year when they asked if I stole from the market. I lied and said no. I know that was bad and against the rules of my faction, but I would have gotten beaten with a wooden stick.

My mum and dad believe that's the correct way to discipline their children. I almost laughed when they told me that.

I guess the aptitude test will tell me which faction I really belong in today. Today is the day of the test. Today.

I wake up and get out of bed, my legs shaking. I was nervous, _very_ nervous. I brushed my teeth roughly and took a shower, giving me some time to think.

What if I don't get Candor? Will mum and dad be disappointed? But what if I _do_ get Candor, and choose another faction instead?

All these questions were bothering me and I was dying to get answers. I sigh as I realize that I was in the shower for too long. I already washed my hair three times and filled the tub with bubbly lemon scented body wash.

I wipe myself dry and pull on a crisp white blouse and recently-ironed black dress pants. I stare at my reflection in the bathroom's foggy mirror. I wipe some of the condensation off the glass with my palm so I could see my face.

My brown hair was tied in a messy braid and my usual rosy cheeks were deadly pale. I purse my thin lips and sigh. My face never satisfied me.

"Come on, Izzy," I say to my reflection. "You can do this test. Don't let your face bother you."

I made talking to my reflection an odd habit every time something big was going to happen. It didn't work that well but my awkward self distracted me from the real problem for a bit.

I rush downstairs and inhale my breakfast of raspberries and yogurt. I hug my mum and dad goodbye and plant a wet kiss on my little sister's forehead.

"Now I need to wash my face, Izzy." My sister uses her sleeve as a makeshift towel and wipes the spit off her head.

"Bye Cass," I call ignoring her complaint.

"Don't be nervous!" she exclaims just before I close the front door. I immediately know she was talking about the aptitude test.

I know she means well, but I can't fight the urge to not get slightly pissed at her. Why would she say that? My legs were already shaking from being super nervous, why did Cass have to say that?

I ignore the thought as the cool air nips at my bare arms the moment I step out of the house. I shiver and hug myself to keep warm. Why are mornings so cold?

I head for the path I always use to walk to the bus stop. This time, there's only two other people there. One is an familiar elderly woman who I've chatted with once or twice. The other is a shockingly unfamiliar young man who looks no older than twenty. His messy hair and thin figure gives me the impression that he's factionless. Why would a factionless man want to ride the bus?

As I get closer to the bus stop, I notice more details on the boy's face. Like his high cheek bones and chiseled jaw. His grey eyes full of sadness and despair. Most factionless people wear a mix of dirty clothing from different factions. But this boy wears the same black and white attire as I do.

I'm now standing a foot behind him and he notices me staring. Embarrassed, I avert my gaze to the ground.

But this time, the boy is staring at me. I can feel his eyes on my face and it's making me feel insecure.

Finally, after a few minutes of debating with myself, I raise my head to face the boy. I open my mouth to speak but all I can muster is a simple, "hi there."

"Hello," he replies without a hesitation. His voice is quiet and raspy, I can barely hear him. "What's your name?"

A few awkward seconds pass before I answer. "It's Izzy. What's yours?"

"Samuel," he thinks for a second before continuing. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," I answer. If I were from a different faction, I would've lied and said an older age. Or maybe I wouldn't answer at all and just tell the man to get lost.

He gives me a sympathetic look and a half smile. " I remember when I was sixteen. It was horrible. I didn't choose wisely, I could've chosen any other faction but this one."

I shiver and nod in response because I can't open my mouth to say anything. If I did, I would start crying or screaming. I wanted to keep my mind off the aptitude test, now I'm being told that I need to choose very wisely to live a happy life.

Fortunately, before the man can say more, the bus arrive with a loud screech.

"Bye," I say quickly before I board the bus.

"Choose wisely kid!" he cups his hands around his mouth to make his voice louder. "Don't trust the test!"

I don't look back at the man because he'll only make me want to cry or shiver even more than I am right now.

_Choose wisely kid! _His words echo inside my head and I rub my temple gingerly to keep it from aching.

_Choose wisely..._


	2. Chapter 2: Leo

**TWO~LEO**

My friends and I spent last night singing stupid songs and drinking some fluid that irritated my throat. I had a heck load of fun!

Unfortunately, in the morning I didn't feel so well. My head was aching so much I couldn't think straight. My body was so tired I could barely lift a finger. I groaned loud enough for my mum and dad to hear me from across the hall in their room.

"What's wrong?" my mum asked as she burst into my room. She was still in her night gown and her frizzy hair was a big mess. She looked as if she just rolled out of bed but I know she's been awake for about an hour already.

"Mhmnm," I murmur. I indicate to my forehead and create a gesture with my hand to make it look like I was holding a bottle.

"You were drinking last night," my mum comprehends and I groan in reply.

"I'll get you the medicine your dad keeps in the cabinets. Just wait a moment, Leo." Here in Amity, most parents keep a stash of beer, and medicine for the hangover.

It's no surprise to parents when their children tell them 'Oh I was just drinking last night and could have gotten myself killed because I was too drunk to think. Plus I was with my even drunker friends singing silly songs and playing the guitar.'

Yep, it's pretty great here. Everyone is very free, kind and peaceful. But my thoughts may be different after the aptitude test. Wait, when is it? I forget...

A few minutes later, my mum comes back with a glass cup in her left hand filled with water. In her right hand is a small pack of blue tablets.

Luckily, her hands are steady and they aren't shaking one bit. If they were, she might have already spilled the liquid on the carpet.

I've seen my dad put these tablets in his water before and drink it in one huge gulp. In a few minutes, he's already feeling a lot better and can go on with his day.

I slowly sit up and take the glass with both hands and bring it to my lips. The fresh, cool taste of water fills my dry mouth and I almost finish the glass by itself.

"You need the medicine, Leo." My mum takes a powdery tablet out of the pack and lightly drops it into my remaining water.

I down the glass quickly and I can barely taste the tablet. My head immediately feels slightly better but not good enough to stand.

"Just wait a moment for the medicine to actually get to your head," my mum says as she pulls out a loose yellow top and red shorts from my drawer. She always does things for me, I don't if she's being kind or selfless.

Honestly, I don't believe I fit in Amity. Everyone is too kind, happy and free. It annoys me and that's why I like to get drunk, to forget about my faction's flaws. Maybe I could choose a new faction, maybe Dauntless, Erudite, Candor or even Abnegation.

I realize the medicine has started working because the pounding in my head has dulled to a slight aching, and I start to remember some important events I forgot about come back to mind.

The aptitude test is _today._

How could I forget? One of the most important and nerve racking days of my life is today and I forgot. Sometimes, I wish I didn't get drunk.

"C'mon Leo," my mum suddenly speaks up. I almost forgot she was here. Sometimes, my mum is so reserved and quiet, I wish I could yell at her to talk. But then she would get angry with me and tell me to stay in my room for a while.

I hate being trapped in small places like a closet or even my room which isn't small. I like to be free but not too free. Yeah, it's complicated.

"I think the medicine has done its job, time to go to school. I don't want you to be late," my mum sits on the edge of my bed and gives me a wholehearted smile. Her warm green eyes stare into mine and I can't help but smile back.

"Thanks mum," I reply sitting up slowly. But I realize my headache is completely gone and I'm able to move quicker now. My body doesn't feel heavy anymore and I can lift myself up easily. Thank you medicine.

"No problem, kiddo." She ruffles my curly hair like she used to do all the time when I was seven. I roll my eyes but laugh a bit. I then realize my hair is almost as curly and frizzy as my mum's. I don't know if it's true, but some of my relatives and pointed out that I look more like my mother than my father. Isn't it just great when you're told you look more like a girl than a guy. But I take a glance at her face and see that we have the similar round face and pointy ears.

After my mum walks out of my room, I change my clothes in seconds after pulling off my pajamas and throwing on my already prepared outfit.

I take a glance at myself in my mirror and see my tanned skin and tired eyes, with several bags underneath them. I shrug my shoulders and wink at my reflection. I can't actually wink but attempt to anyways.

After successfully winking at myself, I enter the bathroom and brush my teeth and washing my face. The cool water on my skin sends a chill down my back, so I immediately turn the dial closer to the hot water.

I dry my face and grab the first comb I see and quickly run it through my hair once or twice. I don't care if my hair looks good or not, nor does anyone else. It's a win-win situation actually.

I jog down the stairs, careful not to trip on the plenty toys placed on every other step. From toy cars, to plastic animals and one eyed dolls. I sighed, my sister was always leaving her stuff on the stairs. I was so tempted to step on them, one by one.

But my mum and dad would scold me for being a bad older brother, and for not being kind. Well, I would be doing everyone a favour so no one would trip. Ha, I win.

"Leo?" My dad calls me from the kitchen. "Are you ready for school?"

I jump down the last two steps and stride into the kitchen. I grinned as I inhaled the sweet scent of blueberry pancakes and strawberries.

This was my favourite breakfast since I was about four years old. My mum usual made it when I had a special or big day ahead of me. I know exactly why she made it today. The words '_aptitude test_' kept echoing inside my head, and I was worried I would need another blue tablet.

"Hey dad," I said while resting my arm on his shoulder. My dad is much taller than I am so I was happy he was sitting down for me to do this.

"Are you ready for your big day?" he gives me a toothy grin.

He seems quite casual talking about the altitude test, but then I remember we're in Amity and that everyone is casual about almost everything.

So I just nod nonchalantly and answer simply. "Yeah, I guess."

His face suddenly darkened and his grin faded. "Leo, listen well. You don't have to let the test decide for you."

I snort, quite loudly. "Yeah, I've heard that a lot."

But my dad keep talking, ignoring my rude comment. "Choose wisely, but don't choose Amity just because you feel you'll betray your family. I support your choice one hundred percent, unless it's very stupid."

I smirk at his last words, 'unless it's very stupid.' I know he said that as a joke because I'm always being stupid and doing stupid things.

"Good talk, dad," I say as I take a seat beside him. "I'll try to be smart about my choice."

My dad pats my back a bit harder than necessary. "That's my boy."

But will actually choose wisely? I'm kind of too stupid to know what's wise and what's not. Well, now I know not to choose Erudite. Wow, this is going to be _really_ hard.


End file.
